foxnforestsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Retro
thumb Retro, der Dachs, hilft unserem fuchsigen Abenteuer innerhalb der einzelnen Level, indem er an unterschiedlichen Stellen auf Rick wartet und Checkpoints gegen Gold anbietet. Mit der Belohnung. Die entsprechende Belohnung nutzt Retro um seine Retro-Spielesammlung zu vervollständigen! Der Dachs durchbricht bei diesen Gespräch dabei oftmals die 4. Wand. Sprüche Deutsch * Ich bin ein BUG. * Es gibt nun mal Sprüche, die lassen sich nicht einfach so übersetzen, wie GAME OVER! * Hast du schon gehört? So ein verrückter Igel wurde wegen Raserei eingebuchtet! * Immer diese neuzeitlichen Mode 8-Spiele. Davon wird mir bei längerem Hinsehen schlecht. * Das ist ein Spiel! Kapierst du das nicht? Wir sind Sprites in einem Spiel! * Nach Hause. Gestern auf meinem Weg nach Hause hab ich einen Haufen vergrabener Spiele gefunden! * Daisy und Peach sind gemeinsam einsam. * Hast du deine Armbrust auch aus einem Stein gezogen? * Rick, der edle Ritter in Unterhosen. * Früher gab es nur englisch und japanisch, also beschwer dich nicht. Oder wär dir japanisch lieber? * Nur Modul ist cool. * Meine Lieblings Retro-Spiele sind§...§alle! * Bestes SHMUP aller Zeiten? Frag Patty! * Rick, der edle Ritter in Unterhosen. * 16 Bit hält fit! * Ich besitze alle Ausgaben der Video Games! * Ein Pixel-Barbar war einst auf der Suche nach der Spielbarkeit. * Hey Schwester, drück Amin, um ins nächste Level zu gelangen! * Ohne Adapter geh ich nicht mehr aus dem Haus. * Bagershakalaka! * Auf einen Regenwurm zu treten ist gar nicht GROOVY. * LRDU LLRR DDUU LRDU English * I AM BUG. * No need for slowdowns, PAL! * Show Ryu what you can, RICK! * Did you hear? Some crazy hedgehog got caught for speeding! * I do get motion sick from these modern Mode 8 games. * Welcome master to your doom, I mean bloom! * Can you actually do a barrel roll, fox? * Sorry, but the princess is in another game. * I feel sleeping. * Believe it or not, but daisy is not a peach! * I am busy. Ask the other badger! * I am more than a robot, I mean mascot! * This is a game. Don't you get it? We are sprites in a game! * I eat to prepare for a quest. Today, I am fully prepared! * Home. Yesterday on my way home I found some extraterrestrial games buried in the ground. * May you establish a peaceful forest for our people to dwell in. * The past haunts us. * Rick, the noble knight in underpants. * Another hero... stay for a while, stay forever! * Lali-ho Rick, you spoony fox! * Let's play checkpoint game. * My favorite retro games of all time are... all of them! * Welcome to checkpoint zone. * All your checkpoints are belong to me. * Patty altered the beast in you, Rick! * Earthworms taste... groovy! * Bagershakalaka! You're on fire! * I am the great mighty bee and you will throw your gold at me. * Get your revenge on those neo seeds! * LRDU LLRR DDUU LRDU Französisch * Je suis BUG. * RICK, fais voir à Ryu de quel bois tu te chauffes§! * T'as entendu§? Un hérisson un peu fou s'est fait arrêter pour excès de vitesse§! * J'ai un peu le mal des transports à cause de ces jeux Mode 8. * Ceci est un jeu, tu comprends§? Nous ne sommes que les sprites d'un jeu§! * Au revoir. * Maison, douce maison. Hier, sur le trajet, j'ai trouvé des jeux enfouis dans le sol. * Je mange pour me préparer à partir à l'aventure. Aujourd'hui, je suis complètement prêt§! * Rick, le preux chevalier en culotte courte. * Mes jeux rétro préférés sont... tous les jeux§! * Bagershakalaka! * T'as entendu ? Un hérisson un peu fou s'est fait arrêter pour excès de vitesse§! * LRDU LLRR DDUU LRDU Italienisch * Sono BUG. * Sei un vero street fighter, RICK! * Hai sentito? Pare che abbiano arrestato un folle istrice blu per eccesso di velocità! * Questi moderni videogiochi Mode 8 mi fanno venire la nausea. * Questo è un gioco. Non l'hai capito? Siamo solo sprite in un videogioco! * Che tu ci creda o no, daisy non è peach! * Casa. Ieri, mentre tornavo a casa, ho trovato dei videogiochi extraterrestri sepolti sottoterra. * Rick, il nobile cavaliere in mutande. * Mangio per prepararmi a una quest. Oggi sono proprio preparato! * La enana más pequeña del bosque se llama Adriana. * Casa. Ieri, mentre tornavo a casa, ho trovato dei videogiochi extraterrestri sepolti sottoterra. * Bagershakalaka! * Hai sentito? Pare che abbiano arrestato un folle istrice blu per eccesso di velocità! * Ho sentito dire che un certo Metalmark adora i videogiochi di una volta. * LRDU LLRR DDUU LRDU Spanisch * Yo soy BUG. * Hay frases que simplemente no se pueden traducir, como por ejemplo: GAME OVER! * ¿Has oído de ese erizo loco al que han detenido por ir demasiado rápido? * Siempre estos juegos modernos... Mode 8 Si los miro mucho rato me mareo. * Esto es un juego, ¿no lo pillas? Somos Sprites en un juego. * A casa. Ayer, cuando iba casa, me encontré un montón de juegos enterrados. * Créetelo o no, Daisy no es Peach. * La enana más pequeña del bosque se llama Adriana. * Rick, el noble caballero en calzoncillos. * Esto es un juego, ¿no lo pillas? Somos Sprites en un juego. * Antes solo había inglés y japonés, así que no te quejes. ¿O es que prefieres japonés? * A casa. Ayer, cuando iba casa, me encontré un montón de juegos enterrados. * Rick, el noble caballero en calzoncillos. * Mis juegos retro favoritos son... ¡todos! * La enana más pequeña del bosque se llama Adriana. * Bagershakalaka! * ¿Has oído de ese erizo loco al que han detenido por ir demasiado rápido? * LRDU LLRR DDUU LRDU